Konoha's Lifegaurds Part I
by Animosity Heart
Summary: Hinata, Ino, Tentan and Sakura have all come down to Konoha beach to find a lifegaurd position for the summer hollidays. Hinata cant seem to do anything right and Uchiha Sasuke can't seem to give her a break! She will prove to him that she is tough enough


AN: This idea I found while reading one of the Sweet Valley books...

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or the Sweet Valley books...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

My hearts a tart, your bodies rent

My bodies broken, yours is bent

Carve your name into my arm

Instead of stressed I lie here charmed

Cause there's nothing else to do

Every me and every you

(Every me and every you- Placebo)

Seventeen year old, Hyuga Hinata checked the contents of her suitcase that lay on her bed one more time before she closed it. She checked that she had all her toiletries and enough underwear to last her for the two months stay. School was out and it was summer holidays here in Konoha Valley. She swept her large white orbs around her room one more time. She felt like she was forgetting something really important she just couldn't put her finger on it.

There was a loud hoot outside her bedroom window and she rushed with packing the last of her items. Sakura always liked to be five minuets later than everyone else, but today she was actually on time. Hinata threw her messenger bag over her shoulders and rolled her two suitcases towards the stairs. She could hear the front door being open from downstairs and the girls being greeted by Hanabi.

"Hey guy's, I'll be there now" she said.

Hinata ran back to her room, suddenly remembering the thing that she couldn't think of. Her i-pod charger lay next to her bed on the floor. She picked it up and put it in her messenger bag along with her i-pod and cellphone. There was no way she could have forgotten her charger, music was her life.

Her father already left for work that morning, saying his brief goodbyes, which were a nod and a few words. He was never much of a sentimentalist. Hinata didn't mind much. She realised that after her mother died he lost all feeling of any emotion, work was his only love.

Hinata noticed that her bags were already downstairs, Toshi, their butler, standing downstairs with a bag in each hand waiting for Hinata to get downstairs.

"Good morning Hina" a pink haired girl said, fluttering her way towards Hinata and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey Ino, Sakura, you guys want to stay for breakfast?" Hinata asked.

Ino shook her head. "There's no time babe, we need to be at the house before two or they will give it to someone else" she said also kissing Hinata on the cheek.

"Alright, then what are we waiting for, let's go!" Hinata said enthusiastically.

She said goodbye to Hanabi and climbed into the back of Sakura's pink Jeep convertible. Ino in the shotgun seat and Sakura was driving. The top was off of Sakura's jeep and the hot Konoha sun shone down on Hinata's bare shoulders. She wore a deep purple tank top and a pair of dark denim jeans. She now knew that it was a mistake to wear her jeans because the sun was really warming her up quickly. Sakura was wearing a red boob tube and a pair of white shorts that were really short. That was Sakura though. She knew that she was beautiful and flaunted what she had. The same went for Ino. She had on a short denim skirt and a blue spaghetti strap on. Hinata pulled out her PRADA sunglasses out of her messenger bag and placed it over her eyes.

The three girls were off to Konoha Valley Beach for the summer holidays. Hinata jumped up at the chance wanting to get away from the valley for a while. A whole two months without her father around sounded like a huge party to her. The girls decided that if they were to be on the beach they should all get a job. Ten-ten their friend from school told them that the North Konoha Valley shore was looking for a few people to fill up the lifeguard positions.

Hinata was excited. She only ever did life guarding at her schools pool on swim meets and considered herself a pretty good swimmer. Ino and Sakura mostly accepted because they knew that there was going to be some pretty hot guys at the beach, not to mention collage boys. Not that Hinata wasn't interested by hot guys, she just never had the confidence like her two best friends to ever approach a guy.

"Ooh baby! Those guys hanging by the café were so hot!" said an excited Ino, turning around in her seat as the car went by.

Hinata giggled also looking at the three guys who seemed to be looking straight at them.

"Damn it, why do I have to be driving at this exact moment!" said an annoyed Sakura.

Hinata and Ino laughed together. Hinata looked around at the busy street packed with teenagers and older collage people. It wasn't even the beginning of summer and the cafes and little shops were crowded. Sakura pulled into a small driveway that was close to the beach and switched off the car. All three girls looked at the house in awe.

"Wow, how did Ten manage to get us this!" Ino said climbing out of the car, not even using the door but the bars at the roof of the Jeep.

"I don't know, but I'm defiantly not complaining" Hinata said also climbing out the car the exact way that Ino did.

Before the three girls was a double story beach house over looking the sea. The white panelled wood and huge open windows gave the house a slight modern look. There was a familiar car in the driveway which meant Tenten was already there. All three girls grabbed their bags from the back of Sakura's car and carried them towards the front door which was mostly all glass with a white wooden border around it. Hinata found the doorbell and rang it. A bunned head popped up from the couch that was visible from the front door, looking like she just woke up. The three girls laughed.

Tenten jumped off the couch and walked towards the door, opening it for the three girls.

"Hey, guys, you finally made it" said Tenten, hugging each one as they walked through the door. Hinata dropped her heavy bags with an exhausted sigh.

She looked around the house and grinned. There was a small entrance way where the four girls stood in. Down the hall was a lounge where Tenten was sleeping. The white couches shone brightly in the afternoon sun, shinning through the fully glass window doors that covered the whole back wall of the sitting area. It looked like it leads to a small wooden patio that faced the beautiful scenery of the beach. On her right was an open planned modern looking kitchen and a four seated wooden table close to the sitting area. There were two closed doors on the opposite directions of the walls and a set of stairs heading towards the upstairs area.

"This place is awesome Ten, how did you manage to get this?" Hinata asked bewildered.

"My parents pulled a few strings and got us this boarding area at half the price as usual" she grinned widely, obviously proud of her parents.

Sakura suddenly ran past the four girls and upstairs. "I want a room upstairs!" she shouted and then disappeared.

The girls laughed and shook their heads.

"Well then there are two rooms left. I took one downstairs, closer to the kitchen" Tenten laughed, pointing at the door that was close to the kitchen.

"Well I'm too lazy to walk upstairs so the upstairs room is yours" Ino said picking up her bags and disappearing into the room on the left.

Hinata laughed and picked up her bags, leaving Tenten who was now digging around in one of her shopping bags. She dragged her bags upstairs tiredly and walked onto a wooden landing. There were two rooms that were opposite each other and nothing else upstairs. Hinata saw Sakura already unpacking her bag into the drawers.

"I hope you don't mind but I took the bigger room" Sakura said with a smile.

Hinata shook her head and smiled back. She didn't mind at all. As long as there was a bed that she could throw herself on as soon as she got through the door on the right she was happy. She entered a cute four walled bedroom. There was a four poster bed with white mosquito nets hanging from the posters and a bedside table on each side with matching lamps, a plush cream carpet strewn across the wooden floor. There was a small writing desk in the corner of the room facing the same window doors that were downstairs in the sitting room. The doors opened up to a small balcony that had a small round table and two chairs. Hinata smiled, the room was lovely. On the right of her bed were a built in cupboard and another door which she assumed lead to a bathroom.

Hinata would have explored more but instead she collapsed down on her bed and fell instantly to sleep.

"Hey, sleepy head it's time to get up" said a loud voice that Hinata recognised as Ino.

Hinata woke up groggily, slightly in shock from the sudden wake up.

"What, why?" she asked dumb founded looking out at the sky outside of her window. She looked back at Ino who was wearing a skimpy purple bikini top and a pair of denim shorts.

"Lifeguard orientation is about to start in twenty minuets so get ready" said Ino and with that she left the room and went downstairs.

"Twenty minuets!" she screeched, jumping out of her bed and towards her unpacked bags.

Hinata opened her bag which held her bathing suites and took out the first one that she saw. It was a black bikini with hot pant bottoms and defiantly not hers. She threw it aside and looked through her bag again. This time she pulled out a skimpy purple bikini still with its tags on and another midnight blue that actually sparkled. None of her swimming suites that she packed were there!

"Sakura! Where are my one piece swimming suites!" shouted Hinata across the hall into Sakura's wide open door.

Sakura walked towards Hinata's room, a big smile on her face. She kneeled on the floor next to Hinata picking up the black bikini and throwing it at Hinata.

"Those ugly things? I threw them away when u went to the bathroom during our stop at the petrol station" she said dismissively.

"What Sakura, why would you do that?!" asked Hinata enraged.

"You have a spectacular body Hina, you should show it off. Besides, we don't know anyone here, you can change your image into a whole new confident Hinata" Sakura said with a smile. With that she left Hinata to change into the horrible items of clothing that was lying on Hinata's lap. Hinata groaned.

Usually Hinata would never be caught dead in something that revealing but there was no time so she put it on anyway. At the moment in time she hardly cared, she wanted to be on time for the orientation. She went downstairs to meet up with the girls and found them chatting on the patio outside by the sitting room. They howled and whistled, making catcalls as she came into view. Hinata tried to hide her large bust area with as much dignity as she could muster. She wore a spaghetti strap top and the hot pants from the black bikini.

She could feel the blush rise up all the way to her hairline and hid behind her long midnight blue hair, following the girls down the stairs that lead from the patio and onto the beach. They walked for about five minuets until they came to a small crowd standing before the lifeguard station. It was a long, white, wooden one story building with a long wooden walkway and a red flag on the roof that was flying in the slight wind. Hinata fixed her sunglasses as people watched them enter the small crowd. There was a game of volleyball being played by a group of people. Others were chatting amongst themselves; Hinata could even hear a small radio playing in the background resting on a rock.

Hinata crossed her arms over her bust, hiding the obvious view and tried to ignore the stares that she got from a few guys in the vicinity. She stood with the rest of the people as they gathered around the lifeguard station. She wondered what the rest of her school friends were doing right now. A shrill sound of a whistle interrupted her thoughts and brought the chatting crowd around her quiet.

A tall dark headed figure stood before the crowd of people and every woman on the beach turned her head to acknowledge the Greek god that stood calmly before them. Hinata couldn't even admit that she herself didn't stare. He had a body of rock hard abs with shoulders to match. He towered above most of the guys who stood next to him. He had deep black pools for eyes and dark blue/black hair that shot up in many different directions. Sakura and Ino giggled foolishly next to Hinata both of them bouncing on the spot. Hinata could see that they both had the hot's for the guy that stood before them.

Tenten smiled and shook her head at the two girls, giving Hinata a knowing look.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I am the head of North Konoha Shore lifeguard squad. I have been doing this job for the past few years and my squad has always been voted the best at the end of summer holidays and that's how I like to keep it" he said in a hard voice, there was no emotion there.

He nodded in the direction of Tenten who nodded back.

"Nice to see you back Tenten" he said, still without any emotion.

To say that Uchiha Sasuke was as cold as ice would be to imply that he had a personality in the first place. At first Hinata thought that he was a hot guy, but as soon as he spoke and the coldness surrounded her body, he was no longer attractive in her eyes. She looked around at the rest of the girls in the crowd who were still staring at Sasuke lovingly and rolled her eyes. She guessed that she only spoke for herself in this situation.

She was brought back to reality when Ino pulled on her arm.

"Oh I hope I get on this squad, I mean I'm so out of shape" Ino said, not even tearing her eyes away from Sasuke who was now reading and explaining the drills and training that would take over in the next few days.

"Don't worry Ino, we will help you get…"

"Excuse me!"

Hinata broke off in mid sentence when she heard Sasuke's sharp, angry tone. She looked around in the crowd, wondering what upset him and realised in horror that he was staring right at her.

"If you can't pay attention, why don't you just quit now" he said abruptly.

Hinata could feel her heart pumping fast in her chest and her skin started to feel really hot around her face and neck. She was completely mortified and at a loss as how to respond. She just gapped at him stupidly, like a fish out of water.

"The first thing that you guys need to learn is how to pay attention" he said to everyone.

He looked at his clipboard. "Training will occur from tomorrow all through the week and next week Wednesday will be tryouts for those who make it through the training. Get used to working together because the beach opens next week Thursday. Think you guys can handle that?" He stared directly at Hinata, as if he was asking only her if she could handle it.

She blushed deeper this time. Suddenly her mortification turned into anger and she narrowed her white orbs in Sasuke's direction. To Hinata this guy was arrogant and completely rude, with no respect of others feelings. She would show this Uchiha Sasuke what she was made of, or her name wasn't Hyuga Hinata.


End file.
